Everything is Fine With You
by SkyeIsabella
Summary: Four years ago, that's how long it's been since Jack and Kim have seen each other. Four years since Jack went to the Karate school in England. When he finally returns, will Jack and Kim be together? Or will it all just be a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! I'm Skye's friend. This story is slightly AU, as you will see. But most of it is the same. Please read, and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, or any other items mentioned in this story (:

* * *

Dear Kim,

I know I'm leaving for the Karate school in England. but, I didn't want to leave without telling you how I really feel. How about when I come back, we go on a date? I promise...

* * *

A nineteen year old Kim sighed as she read the letter over again, she really loved him. Scratch that, she STILL loves him. But, it's been four years, a lot has changed. Just how much?

Her phone rang, breaking the silence. "Hello?"

"Hey Kimmykins!" Kim smiled as she heard the old nickname he gave her. "I'm back in Sea ford, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on that date I promised you...?" Jack asked uncertain.

"I would love to." She replied.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

At exactly seven, Jack was waiting at Kim's door

"Hey, Kim."

"Hi Jack." Kim replied "So where are we going?"

Jack smiled "Mattes."

Kim's face broke into a grin, her favorite restaurant was german. "You remembered." "Of course I did." He replied "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" "A horrible one." Kim joked. Jack laughed and smiled "You haven't changed a bit, Kim."

"I can't say the same for you, Jack."

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Jack." "Me too Kim." Kim smiled "I'll see you around?" "Definitely."

* * *

The next day, Kim decided to go over to Julie's. "Hey Jewl!" Kim hugged Julie. "Heya Kimmeroo" Julie laughed "Don't call me that,Julie. You know I hate that." Kim sighed "I'm sorry, anyways. I heard you went on a date with Jack last night!" Kim's eyes widened "Where did you hear that?!" Julie smirked "Hon, I'm dating one of Jack's best friends, I can learn a thing or two." "Oh, right." Kim replied "What happened last night?" "We went to Mattes."Julie gasped "Oh my gosh, he remembered your favorite restaurant!" Kim laughed "Yeah." "Did he try to make a move?" Julie winked "And this, is why you're my best friend." Julie flipped her hair "I try." They both broke into a fit of giggles

* * *

Kim smiled as she woke up the next morning. She'd spent the whole day joking around with Julie.

Her phone buzzed, showing a text from Jack.

"Hey Kim, wanna go to Jerry's?"

Jerry opened up a snow cone place for the summer with Mika.

"Sure, I'll be ready in ten :)"

"Great, see you then :)" (A/N Hey! that rhymed :P)

ten minutes later Jack and Kim were on their way to Jerry's.

"How's Jerry been by the way?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I haven't talked to the gang in a while."

* * *

"JERRY! WE'VE GOT CUSTOMERS!" The familiar foreign voice of Mika was heard.

"Mika?" Kim and Jack said at the same time

Mika gasped "Oh my gosh, it's Jack and Kim! Jerry, your friends from the dojo are here!"

Jerry walked in wearing a dirty apron

"Mika, I can't find the- Jack, Kim?! What are y'all doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd come all the way from England to visit." Jack said sarcastically

"Oh, well it's great to see you, man."

Clueless Jerry.

Kim rolled her eyes "Jerry, Jack's here to stay!"

"OH! Well in that case, welcome home man! WHOO!"

The whole group laughed

* * *

"It was great seeing you, Jerry." Jack said while walking out the door with Kim.

It had gotten dark out, they had lost track of time catching up on old times.

"You know, I never realized how much I missed you guys, Kim."

Kim smiled at that. "We missed you too Jack."

* * *

"Kim, I need to ask you something."

Kim noticed Jack was really nervous.

"Okay?"

"Will you-"

Jack's phone rang (A/N you thought it was gonna be Kim's huh?)

"Hello? Oh, hey Mom." Jack's eyes widen "Alright, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong Jack?" Kim asks worriedly

"Emily's in the hospital." Jack replies

"Oh no."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kim." Jack says, walking away.

"Bye Jack, I hope she's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH GUYS! I was so scared that nobody would read, and so I told Skye and she sent me a picture of the favourites and follows and I freaked out! Thank you! Anyways, back to business. Here's the second chapter, please read and review! **

* * *

Jack sighed as he walked out of the hospital.

"She has a brain tumor...she only has four months to live..."

The words echo in his head.

"I can't believe it..." He says.

"Can't believe what?"

Jack jumps.

Kim giggled at his sudden act. "I'm sorry I startled you... can't believe what?"

"Kim...Emily has a brain tumor."

Kim gasped. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Jack. How long does she have?"

"The doc says four months." Jack sighed.

* * *

Kim remembers Jack had wanted to ask her something.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Didn't you want to ask me something, before?"

Jack nods. "Yeah, I did..."

"Well...?"

"Will you be-"

This time, Kim's phone goes off.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I have to take this. It's Julie."

Jack nods in understanding.

"Yes Julie? Tonight? Yeah, I think I can. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Jewl." Kim sighs "Sorry about that Jack. What did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore...I gotta go. Bye."

Kim frowns "Alright...Bye Jack."

* * *

Kim storms into Julie's house.

"Julia!"

"Kimberlyn!"

"Don't call me that, Julia."

"Then don't call me Julia, Kimberlyn." Julie smirked

"Alright, you win. Anyways...WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm sorry?" Julie says sheepishly. Which makes Kim roll her eyes.

"I understand you were with Jack, but I REALLY need your help with-"

"Yeah yeah, I know! Help with finding clothes for your date with Milton." Kim replied

"Yeah..."

Kim broke the silence

"Emily's in the hospital, incase you didn't know..."

"Jack's little sister?!"

"Yeah...she has a brain tumor."

"Oh my gosh...that's so sad."

* * *

It's been a whole week since Jack and Kim have talked. She keeps hoping that he'll call or text, or anything. But he never does.

Kim sighs "I think it's time I paid a visit to the hospital."

* * *

Kim walks slowly to the receptionist at the hospital.

"Hi, uhm, I'm here to see Emily Brewer."

the receptionist raises her eyebrow. "Are you a relative?"

Kim shakes her head. "No ma'am, I'm a family friend."

"Alright, name please?"

"Kim Crawford." she replies

"Thank you, right this way." the receptionist walks Kim to room 238, Kim makes a mental note of the number.

"Here you go."

"Thank-" Kim turns to thank the receptionist, but sees that she's gone... "-you..." she finishes. She walks into the room, and just like she thought, there's Jack...sleeping.

Kim smiles, he looks so handsome sleeping. She sits down on a chair, as quiet as she can. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough.

"Kim?"

Kim looks to see Jack awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake...I was just thinking." Jack replies

Kim gives him a knowing look. "With your eyes closed?"

Jack chuckles "Yes Kim, with my eyes closed...what're you doing here? Sorry, that sounded rude."

Kim smiles "That wasn't rude. I just came to check up on y'all..."

Jack smiles back. "Thanks Kim."

Kim looks at the sleeping Emily

"I feel so sorry for her, I mean, she's only thirteen...she should be able to live a full life!"

Jack nods in agreement.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Kim." Jack hugs Kim as he says it. And Kim hugs back.

"Anything for a friend, Jack." Kim smiled and left.

Friends...is that all they'll ever be?

* * *

"What the hell man? If you want her to be your girlfriend. You need to tell her that before someone steals her away, yo!" Jerry says.

"I know Jerry, I tried, several times...I just gave up. Last night she said 'Anything for a friend', is that all she wants us to be?"

"I don't know man...Ask the closest person to Kim."

"And just who would that be, Jer?"

"Julie."

* * *

Jack sighs as he knocks on Julie's door, he can't believe he's doing this.

He hears footsteps, and several moments later, Julie opens the door.

"Jack!" She says in surprise

Jack smiles "Yeah it's me, I need to ask you something Julie."

Julie opens the door wider.

"Of course, come on in."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you think Kim just wants to be friends?!" Julie asks

"Uhm, yeah?"

Julie laughs "Jack, oh gosh, no! She wants to be more than friends, trust me."

Jack sighs in relief "Thank gosh."

Julie smiles "Go get 'em Tiger."

* * *

Jack went back to the hospital later that night and found Kim snuggled up with his jacket he left earlier. Just the sight of her sleeping made him smile but with his jacket made him grin.

"Hey Kimmy." Jack whispered.

"Don't call me that." Kim said sleepily. She was obviously still sleeping. Jack forgot how hard of a sleeper she was.

He sat next to her chair, and watched her for a bit. "Jack..." Emily said low.

"Yes, Em?"

"Is that Kim?"

"It is."

"I missed Kim."

"I missed her too. I also missed you, Emily."

"Where were you?"

"I was in England, Emily."

"Why didn't Kim come over then?"

"I don't know, but she's here now."

"Are you two dating now?"

"No, Emily. Why would you think that?"

"Because you both talk about each other when you are sleeping." Emily said, going back to sleep.

"That's new..." Jack mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapters being short, it's only because Amy have to use her iPod to write it. but please review and read for Amy, she works really hard on this story. (: -Skye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! -Amy **

* * *

"Hey Kim?" Jack says as he walks into the room.

"Yeah Jack?" Kim replies, smiling.

"I like this girl." Jack hints.

Kim's face drops.

"Oh...what's she like?"

Jack smiles. "Well, she's smart, pretty, very tough, and brave."

"She sounds amazing Jack."

"Yeah, she is." Jack replies.

* * *

"Wait...WHAT?!" Julie screams.

"Yeah...he says he likes another girl." Kim replies.

Julie sighs.

"Kim, you gotta tell him soon."

"I know I know..."

Julie grins evilly "Let's play a little game eh?"

"What kind of game?"

"The jealousy game."

* * *

"Milton, I don't know what to do. Kim's clueless." Jack says.

"Wow...hmm..."

"What should I do?"

"Well, I think you should make Kim jealous, who's one person that Kim would HATE to see you go out with?"

"I got it, Claire."

"You mean the Claire that used to like Jerry Claire?" Milton asks.

Jack rolls his eyes.

"Yes Milton."

Jack picks up his phone. "Hello, is this Claire? Yes, this is Jack Brewer."

* * *

When Jack got to the restaurant, he spotted Claire. He really saw how amazing she got but that wasn't if he compared her to Kim. Kim was perfect and he wished this was a date with him and Kim instead.

"Hey Claire!"

"Hi Jack!" Claire smiled widely, walking over to Jack.

"I know it's been a while, but I just want to tell you that I've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I used to be mean to everyone because I'm rich but after awhile I realised that, I wasn't being fair. And that people deserve to be treated fairly no matter what they do." Claire sighed.

The old Claire wouldn't say that, a lot can change in four years. Jack held Claire's hand and walked inside with her.

Kim was on a date with Brody because of Julie. Kim was regretting the whole thing every second the date lasted.

Kim couldn't get Jack off her mind to the point she thought she was seeing things when she saw Jack and Claire together. "Excuse me for a second, Brody." Kim smiled, getting up.

She walked over to Jack and Claire. "Um, hey Jack and Claire." Kim cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Kim. I didn't know you were here." Jack said a little unease.

"Well, I'm here on a date...with Brody." Kim said, clicking her tongue between every word.

"Oh, cool!" Claire said, smiling at Kim. Kim gave a fake smile, she truly disliked Claire but she didn't hate her. But it was close enough.

"Well, here's your table number." The waiter said, giving Jack the number. "Number 7."

"Me and Brody are Number 6..."

"Yay! We can sit next to each other!" Claire said, obviously lost.

* * *

"So, Jack brought CLAIRE?" Julie asks.

"Yup." Kim replies.

"He's playing along...he's playing the jealousy game."

* * *

"Kim's playing the jealousy game." Milton says.

"She's playing along?!" Jack asks.

"Yes..."

* * *

"I can't believe he's freaking playing along!" Kim says. "He was supposed to get jealous! Not get me jealous!"

"I know, we just have to play deeper." Julie replies.

"What the crap is 'playing deeper'?"

"I'll tell you..."

* * *

"Hey, Emily." Kim says, walking into the room.

"Hi, Kim!" Emily replies, smiling.

"Has Jack been here today?"

"No, but I'm glad you're here!"

Kim smiles. "Awww, wanna play a game?"

"YES!" Emily says loudly.

Kim chuckles. "Alrighty then!" Kim pulls out Emily's favorite game, Mancala*.

"Oh my gosh! How did you figure out this was my favorite game?!" Emily asks.

Kim gasps. "This is YOUR favorite game? It's mine too!"

"No way!"

They start playing.

"I'm so gonna beat you, Em." Kim says.

"Doubt it!" They both laugh.

* * *

**A/N: True story, Mancala (I don't know if that's how it's spelt, btw.) is mine&my sister's favorite game. -Amy **


	4. Chapter 4

To the Guest, Emily, I don't think you know me, because I don't know you lol -Amy

* * *

**~flashback~ **

"Playing deeper is trying to make Jack even more jealous than he supposedly is." Julie says.

"So, you want me to...?"

Julie rolls her eyes.

"Act all lovey dovey with Brody, around Jack!"

Kim nods.

"Oh, okay..."

Julie smiles. "You do know how to do this, right Kim?"

Kim clears her throat.

"Um, weeeell, not really..." She replies.

Julie sighs. "Oh boy, this is gonna be hard work..."

Kim gasps dramatically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Julie just laughs.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

Kim sighs as she walks into the restaurant. Claire thought it would be a good idea for them to double date.

"Oh, hey Kim!" Claire says, standing up and pulling Jack with her.

Kim puts on a fake smile.

"Hi Claire, Jack. " Nodding to both. "Is Brody here yet?"

Claire nods. "Yep! He got here right before you."

"Okay. Let's go sit." Kim replies, walking to the table.

"Hey Kim." Brody smiles.

"Hey Brody." Kim kisses his cheek.

Jack coughs.

Kim turns to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, do you need a glass of water? You seem to have a bit of a cough." Kim says, smirking slightly.

Jack shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine Kim. Thanks."

Kim nods in response, then turns back to Brody.

"So, how have you been Brody?" Kim asks, smiling.

"Um, great. How about you Kim?"

"Good."

* * *

"So Claire, how's life?" Kim asks.

"It's okay, I feel really bad about how I treated you..." Claire replies.

Kim gives a genuine smile.

"It's okay Claire, I forgive you."

Claire smiles back.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Kim replies.

Claire squeals and hugs Kim.

"We're going to be such good friends! Especially since I'm dating Jack."

Kim nods. "Yeah."

* * *

After dinner, Brody took Kim to the side. "Do you even like me?" He asked seriously.

"Of course, why do you think otherwise?"

"I saw your expression when you heard Claire and Jack are dating..."

"I like you, ok? I can prove it."

"How?" Brody sighed. Kim put her arms around his neck and kissed Brody. He was caught off guard but he kissed back.

Jack was heartbroken when he saw Brody and Kim kissed. "Jack..." Claire said softly. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I thought it would help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. You're head-over-heels in love with Kim."

"Whaaaat!?" Jack said in a high pitched voice.

"I know you are, and you are doing the jealous game."

"Claire..."

"It's no worries, Jack. I want you two together." Claire smiled, hugging Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire and Jack was sitting in a caffè. "So, we need a better plan." Claire said, sipping her latte that Jack brought her.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"You two belong together like Romeo and Juliet without the dying."

"Thank you Claire."

"It's nothing."

"I have a question though."

"What?"

"Do you even like me?" Jack wanted to know. He didn't want Claire's help if it meant breaking her heart.

"I use to."

"And now?"

"I'm over it." Claire gave Jack a genuine smile. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Jack asked

* * *

"How's the game going?" Julie asks.

Kim smiles.

"Perfect! Jack got soo jealous when I kissed Brody."

Julie nods.

"Good good. We're progressing beautifully! We just need someone else in on the plan to help..."

"Who?"

Julie smiles. "Why, the only other person that knows Jack better than the Warriors! Emily."

* * *

"So, you're trying to make Jack jealous..just so y'all can date?" Emily asks.

"Yeah...can you help?" Kim replies.

"Of course!"

Kim smiles.

"Thanks so much Em!"

"No problem Kim...you know, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone..."

"I'm going to miss you too, Emily..."

"I just...why did it have to be me?" Emily asks, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know..." Kim replies.

"I don't want to die, Kim..."

* * *

Jack went to see Emily because Claire never met her before. "Hey Em." Jack smiled at Emily who was watching cartoons.

"Hi Jack! Who's that?"

"Emily, meet Claire. Claire, this is my baby sister, Emily." Jack sat on the left side of Emily's bed. "Hello Emily, it's really nice to meet you!" Claire said, giving Emily a hug.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Actually, no."

"Then why are you here with her and not Kim?"

"Because she's helping me get Kim."

"Jack, please leave." Emily said, pointing to the door. "Ouch." Jack said sarcastically, leaving the room.

"You obviously like Jack."

"Wait, what?" Claire was caught off guard.

"I know you like Jack, you look at him like Kim does. If you like him why are you helping him get with Kim? Won't it hurt?"

"Because him being with Kim is going to make him happy, I want him to be happy."

"What about your feelings?"

"My feelings doesn't matter in this situation."

"Why not? Does Jack even know?"

"Because he doesn't know I like him and I don't want him to. My goal is to help him and Kim get together."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Claire smiled.

"I'm sorry because you won't have a chance with someone you like and you should be able to have that — I don't mean a fake relationship either."

* * *

Jack took Kim to Yogurtland because she been obsessed since the first time she had it with Julie. "Order anything."

"Where's Claire?"

"She decided to stay with Emily for the rest of the day."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"I know."

"Why are you two dating anyway?"

"Well, because she agreed to it. Also because another amazing girl didn't get the hints."

"I wonder who that other girl is."

"You know her too, you two are pretty close, practically the same person but it seems like she's not into me, so..." Jack winked. Kim wasn't paying attention, because she was trying to make sense of what Jack just said.

She knew he wasn't talking about her because in that case why couldn't he just say it. But to be fair she's not telling him straight up either.

"What's her name?"

"It's before L but after I."

"Oh..." Kim knew the only letters between L and I was J and K. Then she looked at his wrist.

In plain sight she read "J+K", the bracelet she made him four years ago and then she knew...

* * *

**Hehe, I'm gonna leave it at that, CLIFF HANGER HANGING OFF A CLIFF! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger...haha I used to love Between the Lions. Anyways, hope y'all liked the chapter! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**NotALoveSongHeartbeat: Haha I'm sooo sorry! But I thought it would be a good idea to end it there! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Width Of Infinity: Lol here's moar then! :D **

* * *

Jack rushed to the hospital with Kim, when they got there, they wasn't allowed in the room. "What's happening!? That's my sister!" Jack yelled, when they wouldn't let him in.

"Jack, please calm down…" Kim said a bit frightened, Jack was furious at the hospital.

"I just want to see Emily." Jack said, looking down.

"Jack! Kim!" Claire said, running over to them.

"Claire, you messaged Jack?" Kim asked and Claire nodded.

"Emily is in a coma…" Claire said, she been crying. "What do you mean? She can't be!" Jack punched the closest wall to him.

"This isn't supposed to happen! Why Emily? She's an angel, she didn't even live her life yet! She don't deserve to be in a coma, if anyone should be — it's me! I'm a jerk and I left my sister for four years and didn't get to see her do anything but be in a hospital bed! I'm the worse brother ever!" Jack yelled, crying his eyes out.

"Jack, that's not true. You came back, you are here for her now."

"But what good does that make? It doesn't!" Jack walked off, Kim was gonna follow behind but Claire grabbed her arm. "He needs to be alone…" Claire sighed, hugging Kim who was also crying.

"I can't believe Emily is gonna be gone…"

"Me too, Kim."

* * *

It's been two hours, and Jack still isn't back.

"Claire, I'm going to look for Jack, you comin'?"

Claire smiles at Kim.

"I think I'll just stay here, thanks."

"Okay then." Kim starts walking down the halls of the hospital.

"Jack! Jack?"

Kim spots him a few feet away.

"Thank goodness I found you Jack!"

"Leave me alone, Kim." Jack replies.

Kim sighs. "Jack-"

"Please Kim, just leave me alone."

"Can I at least sit down with you?"

Jack nods.

Kim sits down.

"I'm a horrible brother Kim."

"No you're not! Emily loved you so much!"

"But she's dying, and I never really knew her..."

* * *

Kim and Jack said there for a while without a word. Kim kept hearing Jack's voice over again, "but she's dying..." Kim couldn't believe it or understand it. She wouldn't allow herself to.

"Guys..." Claire said, sitting in front of them. They both looked at her, "we have to leave now." Claire said, sighing. She felt horrible for never even knowing Emily for that long but she was the only strong one at the moment and she couldn't allow them to think different.

"Okay." Jack said coldly. Kim knew that something was wrong when Jack said that, it gave her chills in a bad way.

They both got up in sync which made Kim wanted to laugh but she couldn't, not now...

"Want to come over and talk?" Kim offered.

"No." Jack said, walking away without looking back. Kim knew that whatever was wrong it would last.

"Kim, he's hurt and broken." Claire said as if she could read Kim's mind.

"Why Emily...?" Kim whispered.

* * *

Jack walks into his room, and slams the door.

He hears footsteps, and he knows it's his mom.

"Jack honey? Are you okay?" She asks.

"No."

"What's wrong Jack?"

Tears form in his eyes.

"Emily...I never knew her, mom."

* * *

Kim rung the doorbell, sighing. It was midnight, and Kim wanted to see Jack. He haven't answer any of her texts or call, but he read her messages.

"Kim?" Kim started to smile, "Hi Mrs. Brewer."

"It is you! It's been four years since I've seen you!"

"I know, it's been so long. I missed your tea Tuesday!" Kim and Jack's mom laughed.

"Me too, because it's been lonely drinking tea alone."

"Well, maybe we can start it up again."

"I would like that, with everything that's been happening."

"I went to the hospital with Jack when he found out about Emily..."

"Oh, my. And Kim you can call me Linda."

"Okay." Kim walked in the house, not knowing that Jack was watching them from his room.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood to talk Kim." Jack said coldly, as she walked into the room.

"Then we won't talk. I'll just sit." Kim replies calmly, sitting down.

Jack rolls his eyes.

Kim sighs.

"I've been through this before Jack, remember that story about my little brother?"

Jack nods. "Kaleb. But, this is different Kim! He didn't have what Emily did."

"I know, but Jack, you have to understand that there's people that have been through the same things you have."

Jack shrugs. "Whatever Kim. Like I said, I'm not in the mood. I'll see you tomorrow...maybe." Jack says, shooing Kim out.

"Wait, what?" Kim asks, before he shuts the door on her.

"Maybe?" She whispers, walking down the stairs.

* * *

Kim walked in the small cafe she haven't been in since last year. "Hi Claire." Kim said, sitting at the table.

"Hey Kim. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, it's about Jack..."

"What happened?"

"I went to see Jack today and he said he'll see me tomorrow, maybe..."

"And that's wrong?"

"I don't think he meant it in a good way, that's for sure."

"He could've meant he may not leave his house tomorrow or allow you in."

"That what I need you for, I want you to talk to Jack. Understand what's going on with him. I bet he tell you more things than me and I don't want anything bad to happen to Jack. I'm really worried."

"Do you like Jack..?" Claire whispered to Kim so open ears won't hear.

"Of course, that's crazy." Kim laughed nervously.

"Kim..."

"Okay, I do like Jack but you two are dating and I think me and Brody are dating too but I haven't talk to him lately."

"Lemme tell you a secret; me and Jack aren't dating and you should go for it." Claire smirked, drinking her coffee.


End file.
